Four Naked Boys in Hawkins
by brucewaynefan
Summary: Mike, Will, Dustin and Lucas accidentally end up naked after swimming in chemicals from Hawkins lab, and after they get separated they all end up in sexy smutty situations! Involves straight and gay sex, and one chapter later might have some pee stuff. This will involve most of the teen/preteen characters and I hope it has something for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were all super excited for it to finally be summer. It seemed like they spent the entire school year fighting off monsters from the upside down and so they were happy to get time off from both danger and school.

Like they had done every summer, the boys made plans to go swimming in the quarry near Hawkins lab. However, since the lab had caused problems two years in a row now, their parents forbid them from going. The boys were determined though to keep up the tradition, and all four promised to meet each other at Will's house on their bikes so they could go for their annual swim.

Jonathan was the only one who knew they were going since they all met at Will's house, but he didn't bother trying to stop them cause he knew how much it meant to the boys. "Just make sure to be safe, guys!" he shouted as he waved to them riding away on their bikes.

Honestly, Jonathan was happy for Will to be out of the house for a little while, since he had plans for Nancy to come over and listen to some music. Still, he was a little worried since the quarry was where the scientists had put the fake Will body to cover up the upside down two years ago.

As they were riding their bikes to the quarry, the four boys talked about their plans for the summer and how excited they were to go swimming.

"So how come it's just the four of us again?" Dustin asked. "What do you mean? Who else would we invite?" Mike responded.

Dustin looked at Lucas. "Did you ask Max?" Lucas blushed. "Yeah, but she said she didn't want to be around a bunch of pervs half-naked."

Lucas was honestly relieved since his mom had bought him a speedo-type swimsuit this summer and he didn't want Max seeing how clear his bulge was in it.

Dustin grinned. "I wonder what kind of bathing suit Max has. Do you think her mom lets her wear a two-piece?" Lucas punched him in the arm. "See, this is why she doesn't want to swim with us."

Will and Mike blushed too now as they imagined Max in a swimsuit. "I asked Jonathan if he wanted to come, but he has plans with Nancy."

Mike rolled his eyes. He knew his sister and Will's brother had been messing around ever since they stopped the mind flayer.

Dustin smiled again. "I bet they'd just make out and touch each other while swimming. We might have even got to see Nancy's tits if they got frisky." The curly-haired boy made that sexy cat noise he used to attract girls, and his friends all glared at him, especially Mike.

"Gross, Dustin! I don't want to think about my sister's tits!"

Will blushed as he remembered walking in on his brother having sex one night, and getting hard as he caught a peek of Nancy's breasts. Even though he and his friends were usually open about everything, he was too embarrassed to tell Mike he jerked off to his sister.

"Well yeah, you get to see them all the time so you must be bored of them!" This time it was Mike who punched Dustin in the arm.

Wanting to stop his friends from fighting anymore, Will spoke up. "What about El…or Jane?" The boys knew they were supposed to call her Jane so the secret wouldn't get out, but they still usually called her El. "Did you ask her, Mike?"

Mike blushed even harder than he did when they talked about Nancy. "Y-yeah, but Hopper wouldn't let her. B-besides, she doesn't even own a swimsuit."

All three of Mike's friends got goofy grins as they thought about how clearly in love Mike and Eleven were. "Oh, and you didn't go shopping with her and help her pick one out?"

Mike's face turned even redder. "What, no! I-I don't know anything about girls' bathing suits…"

Dustin smirked. "What's there to know? You tell her she looks hot in the skimpiest one."

This time all three boys gave Dustin a whack. "Kidding! Kidding! You all know I don't think of Eleven like that… She's way too badass."

Mike shrugged it off. "If you say so."

Finally all four boys reached the quarry. Though it had looked really scary the night they found Will's fake body in it, the DND group thought it looked beautiful now on a bright summer day. It was especially hot, and none of the boys had bothered to wear more than their shoes and swim suits as they parked their bikes and rushed to jump in the cool water.

The boys immediately forgot all their worries as they cooled off in the water, swimming and diving and splashing each other. Always the first to get the hottest toys, Lucas had a new water gun that looked just like a real gun, and made cool sound effects as he soaked his friends.

In fact, they were having so much fun that they barely paid attention to the strange tingling feeling they got from the water. While the boys thought that their parents were just being paranoid, the adults actually had a good reason to worry.

The Hawkins lab was still doing government experiments, and a chemical they were working on had leaked out of the lab and into the water in the quarry.

It was only when the boys were having a chicken fight with Dustin on Lucas's shoulders and Will on Mike's shoulders that they noticed something was wrong. Mike spotted a hole in the leg of Will's trunks. "Hey Will, did you have a hole in your trunks when you got here?"

Will was shocked. "What? My mom just bought these brand new for the summer! She'll kill me if I already ripped them!"

Will's sudden movement caused Mike to lose his balance and both boys fell into the water. As Dustin celebrated his surprise victory, he fell off Lucas's shoulders too. As he swung his arms and legs around, trying to regain his balance and surface again, his fingers brushed against Lucas and he realized his skin was bare.

"Lucas, where are your trunks?"

Lucas blushed and reached down, realizing that they were indeed missing and his bare cock was exposed beneath the water. "What the hell, Dustin! That's not funny!" Assuming Dustin had pantsed him, he reached down to see if they were around his feet and he could still pull them up. But they were nowhere to be found.

"What are you talking about dude? I didn't touch them! I just touched your bare ass." Dustin laughed as he backed away from his naked friend.

As Lucas dove underwater to search for the speedo, he suddenly realized Dustin was naked too, the curly haired boy's dick also floating freely in the quarry water. The dark skinned boy resurfaced with a confused look. "Dude, you lost your trunks too!"

Dustin freaked as he realized he could feel the water on his ass and dick and rushed to cover himself. "What the hell, Lucas? Don't be a perv!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I didn't take them!" The two began to argue, both thinking the other had pantsed him, as Will and Mike just looked confused.

Mike looked at Will. "I guess we should help them look for their suits." Suddenly Will froze up, his face turning bright red.

"Is something wrong, Will?"

Will quickly moved his hands over his dick. "I-I'm naked too…"

Mike was confused. "Did they get torn off when you fell? They did have a pretty big hole in them." Mike dove under to look around, blushing as he realized he could see all three of his friends' naked bodies.

Even though he had seen them all naked in the showers at school before, for some reason Mike's body was tingling right now and he couldn't help but get turned on by seeing their dicks.

Wheeler tried to focus on searching, and looked around on the bottom of the quarry. He spotted a piece of material and picked it up, at first thinking it was part of Will's suit that had torn off.

He swam back to the surface and held it up. "Guys, I found part of a suit." Will shook his head. "That's not mine. Mine had stripes, remember?"

Mike was confused and looked at it closer. Only then did he realize the scrap of material matched his own black trunks. Shocked, he looked down to his own pair was covered in holes.

"Wh-what the hell? My trunks are falling apart!" Mike quickly swam for the shore so he could better examine the damage.

The other boys were just as confused. "There aren't like any pointy rocks down here are there?" Dustin looked around again, trying to keep his eyes off Lucas's long dick as his body continued to tingle.

As Mike climbed out onto the shore, the boys could see his tight pale butt was totally exposed by a large hole in the back of his trunks. The black-haired boy turned around to face his friends and looked down, seeing the holes had grown. 'Wh-what's going on?"

The boys all watched in shock as Mike's trunks disintegrated before their very eyes, chunks continuing to fall to his feet as they finally left the fourth boy just as naked as his friends.

Mike turned bright red as he hurried to cover his exposed dick with the scrap of fabric he was holding, only for that to disappear into nothingness as well.

Suddenly, it hit Will what was going on. The tingling feeling throughout his body seemed familiar somehow. It wasn't exactly the same, but somehow it reminded him of when the mind flayer was inside him, when his body felt too hot.

"G-guys, I think there's something in the water! I-it must dissolve clothes!" The smallest boy immediately rushed for the shore, with Lucas quickly following him. Both clung their hands over their privates, still feeling exposed in front of their friends.

At first Dustin didn't budge. Lucas sighed. "Come on Dustin, it's probably not safe!"

Dustin laughed nervously. "Y-you guys are wusses. Your trunks were probably just old and falling apart, and Lucas's tiny little speedo probably just floated away."

In reality, the warm tingly feeling combined with seeing his friend's long dark cock had gotten Dustin fully hard, and he was too embarrassed to let the others see his boner.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Come on Dustin! If the water destroys clothing it can't be safe!" Lucas added: "Yeah, there's probably some kind of chemicals from the lab in it!"

Dustin finally gave in, and slowly trudged out of the water, struggling to hide his throbbing boner with both hands and trying to think unsexy thoughts. Something in the water was making it difficult though. His mind was swimming in thoughts of Max in a swimsuit or Nancy and Jonathan having sex.

His friends were all shocked when they saw his thick cock poking out of his fingers as he climbed onto the shore, the tip swollen and purple. They all wanted to look away, but they couldn't help stare at it as their own minds were clouded by the tingling.

"D-Dustin…"

"Sh-shut up guys. I can't help it…. Mike's hot sister won't leave my head…" Mike grit his teeth and Lucas rolled his eyes, but Dustin just wanted to make sure they didn't think he was hard because of them.

Will looked super worried. "My mom's gonna kill me for losing my new suit already…"

Mike looked around. "That's the least of our problems… Did anyone bring a change of clothes?"

Everyone's eyes opened wide as they realized their trunks and shoes were all they brought. Lucas smacked his hand against his forehead. "I didn't even bring a towel!"

Dustin crossed his arms, forgetting about his exposed dick as he worried too. "Neither did I! I figured I'd just air dry as we rode our bikes home!"

All four started to panic. "What the hell do we do? We can't just walk through town butt-naked!"

Dustin grinned. "I mean, I'm sure the girls would appreciate seeing my wiener at least." He did the sexy growl thing again and was met with three strong glares.

Will spoke up. "Well, we could probably make it to my house without being spotted."

Lucas shook his head. "That solves your problem. But there's no way your clothes will fit the rest of us."

Will sighed as he realized Lucas was right. He was a lot smaller than his friends and his clothes were a few sizes too small for any of them.

"And I am _not_ risking letting my sister see my dick!" Mike said as he remembered Nancy would be there.

Dustin got another naughty look as he thought of Nancy but another glare from Lucas prevented him from saying anything.

Mike sighed. "I guess we'll just all have to make a break for our own houses."

Lucas shook his head. "No way. My mom flipped out when I suggested coming here again, so I told her we were just playing DnD at Will's today."

Dustin chimed in. "And my mom's got some friends over. I doubt they'd appreciate me swinging my meat around in front of them. It might be a little too enticing for the ladies."

Mike groaned. "Well what about the school? We can use Mr. Clark's key to get in and grab our gym clothes from the locker room."

Lucas and Dustin nodded. "It's still pretty far… but I guess it's the best plan we have."

Will blushed. "I don't want to leave you guys hanging…. But I brought my clothes home so mom could wash them…"

Mike nodded. "It's alright. You can go grab some clothes at home. Don't worry about risking exposure just to stick with the party."

As the water's effect began to wear off, the boys began to get more comfortable and stopped hiding their dicks as they finalized their plans. "So Lucas, Dustin and I will try and stick to the woods and get inside the school from the back entrance." Mike explained. "Once you get your clothes at home, Will, meet us at the locker rooms."

Everyone nodded, and they all headed for their bikes, putting their shoes back on and shivering as they felt the bicycle seats on their naked butts for the first time, remembering how exposed they all were.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Looks like the fairy boys are playing with their dicks together!"

The party turned to see their school bully Troy riding his bike down the hill toward them. "If you guys wanted to get fucked, you should of invited me! I bet none of your little wieners can compare to mine!"

Mike swore as he started pedaling. "Fuck, as if things weren't bad enough!" He turned to his friends. "We should split up! Lucas and Dustin, head for the school like we planned. I'll circle around the quarry and try to lose Troy, then I'll catch up with you."

The others nodded before splitting up, each pedaling away, all too aware of their embarrassing nudity as their dicks and balls bounced against their bicycle seats with each motion.

As he expected, Mike turned to see Troy following him, still looking for revenge after that encounter at the top of the quarry. Luckily, Troy's baggy clothes were slowing him down. Mike couldn't help but smile as he realized his bare skin had an advantage.

As Will headed for his home, Lucas and Dustin headed to the middle school and Mike was chased by Troy in the opposite direction, none could know the insane events that would happen due to their nudity and from the effects of the chemicals slowly spreading through the air.

* * *

Thank you for reading this first chapter! I plan for there to be one chapter for each of the boys and the sexy trouble they each get into.

Please review and favorite if you like it and let me know if you have any requests for stories!


	2. Chapter 2: Will

Will's house was the closest of the boys' destinations, and he was glad he was able to avoid anyone seeing his naked body as he pulled his bike up to the back of the house, the nearby woods keeping him out of view of most of the town.

The 13 year old gave a sigh of relief as he found the key was still under the mat by the back door, and he was careful to make as little noise as possible as he crept inside. Though there was no one in sight, he kept one hand cupped over his penis and balls just in case, and was glad he did when he heard Jonathan and Nancy's voices coming from the living room.

"Come on Jonathan, you said we were gonna focus on studying first!" Nancy giggled as Jonathan wrapped his arms around her.

"You seem as distracted as I am" the older Byers replied as he kissed his girlfriend repeatedly on the cheek, causing her to giggle more.

Will's eyes opened wider as he heard her voice turn into a bit of a moan and he figured his brother must have started kissing down Nancy's neck. As he felt himself grow beneath his hand again, the younger Byers started to rush, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his junk hidden if it grew to full length.

Once he was in his bedroom, Will rushed to his dresser and opened his underwear drawer, being careful not to make too much noise. He was confused when he saw there wasn't a single pair of jockey shorts remaining. "That's weird" he whispered to himself, but he knew he didn't have very many pairs and may have just forgotten his mom was throwing them in the wash.

"Guess I'm going commando…" he mumbled as he continued to his shirt drawer, only to find that was similarly empty. Will had given up on staying quiet as he threw open the last drawer and found his pants were nowhere to be found. "What the hell?" he said a little too loudly.

The younger Byers winced as he heard his brother and Mike's sister suddenly stop making out. "Did you hear that?" Nancy asked. Then Will heard footsteps coming toward his room. He looked around and saw there was nowhere to hide. Since it was a hot summer he didn't even have sheets on his bed to hide his nudity so he just placed both hands over his dick again.

Jonathan finally reached the doorway and his little brother saw he looked prepared to fight another Demogorgon. Will could see his older brother was shirtless and sweaty, wearing only his flannel pajama pants. Though Jonathan was surprised to see Will, he also sighed with relief that it wasn't someone breaking in. Nancy blushed as she saw him too.

"Will, what are you doing home… and why are you naked?" Jonathan looked really confused now and Nancy was blushing and trying not to look.

Will couldn't believe Mike's big sister was seeing him like this so he was stuttering. "I-I lost my s-suit at the quarry….s-so I came to get a change of c-clothes…" Will wasn't sure about the chemicals being from the lab yet and he didn't want his brother or mom to get worried about there being danger yet, so he figured he wouldn't mention everything that happened.

"Jeeze, and that was your new suit, Will." Jonathan sighed. Will realized his mom would still get stressed about that but he'd have to worry about it later.

"A-anyway, where are all my clothes?"

Jonathan turned to Nancy and she stepped out from behind him, revealing that she was only wearing a long t-shirt. Will's eyes grew as he saw how sweaty she was so it stuck to her body and he could see her nipples through it.

Nancy blushed even harder as she saw Will's dick was getting bigger and so she stuttered too. "I-I told Jonathan I'd help him with some chores…. S-so I threw everything in the wash…"

Will was confused. "Why everything?"

Jonathan answered this time. "When she got here, she said my shirt looked messy and I said mom had washed it."

Nancy continued. "So I figured your mom must not have a lot of time to do things thoroughly so I'd help get everything really clean."

Jonathan smiled at his girlfriend. "Isn't Nancy amazing?" He hugged her really close again, making her boobs even more visible through her shirt and started kissing her passionately on the neck.

Will was throbbing now. Jonathan was usually really shy and would never do this kinda stuff in front him before. Then he realized he was started to feel the tingling again. "Oh no, it's spreading!" he said to himself.

"What's that, Will?" Jonathan said as he pulled away from Nancy.

Nancy looked down at her shirt and then over at her boyfriend. "I think he's talking about our clothes, we've got our sweat spread all over them."

Jonathan smiled. "That's because you've been doing so much hard work to help us out."

Nancy giggled. "You've done just as much, you big softie."

Jonathan and her began to make out, and Will was even more worried. "G-guys, y-you need to stop and listen to me!" By now his dick was beginning to poke out from between his fingers and he couldn't pull his eyes away from Nancy's chest.

Nancy broke the kiss. "Will's right. We're just going to get our clothes even sweatier if we don't stop."

"No, that's not what I meant…" Will couldn't even finish his thought before something even more shocking happened. He just froze as he watched Nancy grip the bottom of her long shirt and lift it over her head. The younger boy's jaw almost dropped as he saw Mike's sister had nothing on underneath.

Nancy's hot sweaty body was completely nude now, and her breasts and pussy were visible to both Byers brothers. Even more shocking was when she turned around, revealing her perfect ass as she bent down to remove Jonathan's pants, leaving all three equally naked.

Though his head was a bit cloudy from the chemicals, Jonathan was still a little shy. "N-Nancy, wh-why are you doing this in front of Will?"

Nancy rolled her eyes as she picked up the pants and shirt together. "Well he's already naked, so I think he'd probably be more comfortable if we were too. Besides, we really need to wash these clothes too."

Jonathan's hands fidgeted as he tried to decide whether or not to hide his own growing boner, unsure if his brother had ever seen him hard. Will and Jonathan had both caught each other jerking off before, but neither were thinking straight enough to think about that.

Both Byers followed Nancy's hypnotically swaying ass to the laundry room, their boners pointing straight at her through their fingers. Then they both stared as she bent over to put the last items of clothing in with the previous load.

Will couldn't help but notice not every drop running down her thighs looked like sweat. "D-do you guys feel weird too?" Will had to find out if the chemicals were what was making them horny.

Nancy turned around and smiled at him. "What exactly do you mean?" As she said this, she couldn't help running one of her hands down her body, resting her fingers against her pussy and letting out a small moan.

Will could barely speak now, and he started bending forward a bit as he struggled to hide his full five inches beneath his sweat-soaked hands. He knew he had to ask his older brother and his best friend's insanely hot older sister if they were sexually aroused, but his tongue refused to cooperate.

Jonathan spoke up. "Are you feeling okay, Will? You're sweating a lot."

Nancy stepped toward her boyfriend and took his hand pulling him against her and exposing his six-inch boner. "I think he's just nervous being so close to a naked girl." She turned back to Will. "You don't have to be shy. You can stop hiding that thing of yours if it's uncomfortable. I've seen Mike's dozens of times."

Will looked Nancy in the eyes, then turned to look at Jonathan. Realizing it was no use covering it anymore, he slowly let his hands fall to his sides, letting his 13-year-old dick bounce up and down a bit before resting in position pointing straight out horizontally.

Nancy giggled. "Besides, your big brother's is the one causing all the trouble right now." Jonathan suddenly gasped in pleasure as his girlfriend reached out to stroke his cock.

"Nancy, w-we can't do this with Will watching!"

Nancy gave him another passionate kiss and then smiled at him. "I'm sure he and his friends have seen worse in magazines already… Besides, I know Mike spies on us when we do it at my house, I bet Will has snuck a few peeks when we spend the night here."

Will's cheeks reddened even more. He wondered if Nancy had seen him when he watched for a bit one night. Then he thought about what she said about Mike. Did Mike watch his own sister have sex?

Will's black-haired friend had seemed super awkward when Dustin talked about Nancy's boobs earlier, but he never thought it was because Mike was actually aroused by his big sis.

The chemicals were getting stronger, and Will's mind was getting cloudier. He suddenly realized he was absentmindedly touching himself as his thoughts wandered. Nancy was smiling at him, and Will realized it looked like he was rubbing his dick while staring at her body.

He pulled his hand away, but Nancy objected. "You don't have to stop. Do whatever makes your body feel good."

Will froze up again, so Nancy decided to take matters into her own hands. She seductively walked up to the younger Byers, her hips swaying until she was right in front of him. Then she dropped to her knees and reached out to grab his dick.

Jonathan couldn't help stroking himself now, even as he was confused by what was happening. 'Nancy, what are you doing?"

Nancy smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Don't worry, I have enough hands for both of you." She reached out to grasp Jonathan's thick cock, and got to work jerking off both Byers brothers.

Will knew this was completely out of the norm for Nancy and he should say something, but the chemicals were affecting him just as strongly as they were the two high schoolers. He found himself bucking his hips against miss Wheeler's hand, moaning as he watched her handle two cocks.

Lost in pleasure too, Jonathan reached out to grab his girlfriend's head, running his hands through her hair as he too began to fuck her hand. Soon the brothers were standing right next to each other, giving Nancy a nice comparison between their sizes as she stroked them faster and faster.

But just jerking them off wasn't enough for Nancy. Her whole body was hot and she couldn't help but lick her lips as she saw the sticky pre all over both of their dicks. The boys were stepping closer, giving her a chance to sneak a taste, and leaned in to lick Jonathan's glans.

Jonathan moaned so hard, and Will couldn't help but get a little jealous. "D-do that to me too, p-please…" he gasped, and Nancy couldn't help but giggle before she honored his request. Then she went a step further and sucked Will's whole mushroom cap inside her mouth.

Will's knees felt weak, and he reached out to hold onto Nancy's shoulders as he began to fuck her mouth. Jonathan was jealous of his little brother now, and he held tighter to his girlfriend's head as he began to rub his dick against her lips, fighting for her attention.

Nancy felt like she was in heaven as the two brothers assaulted her mouth, and she began taking turns, sucking on Will's cock a bit while stroking Jonathan's, then taking her boyfriend's in her mouth while jacking off his little brother. Whoever was waiting his turn for her tongue stayed close, grinding against her lips and cheek, desperate to be sucked again.

It wasn't long before Will's balls started to tighten, and he knew he was going to cum. "N-Nancy!" he moaned, and she nodded to confirm she knew what he meant and was ready. She started stroking Jonathan even faster, hoping to finish them both off at the same time.

"I-it's too much Nancy!" her boyfriend shouted as he felt his own point of no return approach.

Both boys felt their legs turn to gelatin as the hottest girl at Hawkins high milked their dicks before doing the unthinkable: she opened her mouth wide and pressed their cocks together, just barely managing to get both tips against her tongue.

It was too much for them, and both Byers brothers started to erupt cum inside Nancy's mouth. Nancy moaned as it was too much to swallow, and pulled away, letting the rest of their loads cover her perfect skin. By the time they were out of cum, Nancy Wheeler's face was glazed in Byers cum.

Both boys collapsed to their knees, completely out of breath. Jonathan embraced Nancy, and the two started to make out again. Will was shocked to see his brother tasting his own cum off his girlfriend's face, then started to look down at their bodies again.

Nancy's pussy was soaking wet, and Jonathan started to play with it as he thrust his cock against her stomach. Will was shocked to see he was still hard even after that huge orgasm, then looked down to see his own five-inch pecker was at full mast as well.

"Guess you two are still raring to go, huh?" Nancy asked with a smirk. "That's good, because I still need to cum."

Jonathan nodded as Nancy embraced him in a passionate make-out session, actually pushing him onto his back as she lied on top of him. Will started playing with himself again as he moved over a bit, getting a better view of her bare ass wiggling while her pussy rubbed against his brother's shaft.

He watched closely as Nancy spread her pussy lips and Jonathan thrust inside her, reminding him of the time he caught them doing it in his brother's bedroom that night.

The problem with the chemicals and the destroyed bathing suits had totally left Will's mind as he started jerking off to the teens' lovemaking. The two had almost forgotten about the younger boy too until they heard his moans join in with theirs, and both turned to look at him.

Nancy smiled. "Will must be soooo jealous of his big brother right now." Jonathan groaned as he thrust his hips upward into her, fucking her harder than he ever had before. "You don't expect me to share my girlfriend's vagina too, do you?"

Nancy giggled. "Of course not. You can have that all to yourself right now." Will started to get sad for a second. Then Nancy reached back with both hands to grasp her own butt.

"But I think his cock is small enough to fit in here." She spread her butt cheeks, and Will's jaw dropped as he realized she was offering her ass to him. He moved toward her almost mindlessly and grasped her soft perfect ass, letting his cock rub between her cheeks.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, still unable to believe this was really happening.

Nancy nodded, wiggling her butt again, and Will didn't waste a second. He squealed in pleasure as he thrust all five inches into the 17-year-old's back entrance, struggling not to cum just from that.

Nancy's mind was almost totally lost in pleasure. She had fantasized about getting double-stuffed before, even imagining Steve and Jonathan sharing her. She could never have guessed she'd give her anal virginity to Mike's adorable little friend, especially while his big brother was balls deep in her pussy.

Whether it was the physical pleasure, the intense thrill of such a forbidden act, or the strange chemicals affecting their sex drives, all three teens found themselves on the verge of cumming within seconds. Not one of them could manage anything more than a primal "cummmmmming!" as they finished at the same time.

Nancy's vaginal and anal walls closed tight around both Byers cocks as she felt the most intense orgasm of her life wash over her entire body. And both brothers slammed deep into her one final time as they unloaded their thick cream into both of her holes.

It was nearly a half hour later when the sound of the washing machine finishing its cycle roused Will from his post-orgasm nap. The three teens hadn't moved from their threesome positions since their climaxes drained all of their energy.

Will slowly began to remember what happened with the chemicals as his head cleared a bit. He realized he should get his radio and warn the others that the whole town's sex drives might be affected, but he decided it could wait a little longer as he thought about how he should tell Mike that he banged his sister.

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter everyone! Next up is what happens to Dustin, and I'm also coming up with other story ideas based on requests I get! Please favorite/follow if you like and leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Dustin Part 1

As Dustin and Lucas rode their bikes through town toward the middle school, they tried to keep off the main roads and were lucky that everyone seemed to be busy at work or home today. The further they got from the quarry, the calmer the two seemed to feel, the tingling sensation seemingly left behind with the tainted water.

Having returned to his usual flaccid state, Dustin felt a lot more at ease. As long as it was just him and Lucas, it didn't feel much different from showering together at school. Noticing how quiet his friend was, the curly-haired boy turned to look at Lucas, his eyes briefly getting caught at the admittedly impressive member hanging between his dark legs as he pedaled.

"So uh, the breeze feels nice, huh?" Dustin grinned awkwardly as he tried to make small talk.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. This is already awkward enough."

The Henderson boy sighed. "Well the quiet isn't helping." He thought for a minute, considering other topics, then got another mischievous grin. "You know, it might be a sausagefest right now, but maybe we could get some cute girls to join as at the quarry, if you know what I mean."

Sinclair shot him a dirty look. "Dude, this is probably some dangerous shit coming from the lab again, and you're thinking about exposing girls with it?"

Dustin winced as he heard his friend's argument. "Well, sure but… I mean, compared to all the dangerous stuff we've dealt with before, nudifying water is pretty tame."

" _Nudifying?_ "

"Well we've gotta come up with a name. And I don't hear any input from your end."

"Whatever, man." Lucas rolled his eyes as he just tried to focus on pedaling. They were running out of backwoods trails to follow, and soon they'd have to risk passing through major streets to get to the middle school. He blushed as he was once again reminded of the currently-five-inch sausage bouncing between his legs.

Dustin was also dreading the risk of exposure once they left the safety of the trees, and both boys slowed to a stop as they pulled up behind a large bush at the edge of the suburban neighborhood. The curly-haired boy looked around a bit, trying to find any excuse not to ride out into the open with nothing on but his sneakers and radio headset.

It was no use, the only buildings around were homes belonging to relative strangers and… the high school!

"Wait Lucas, change of plans!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you planning on streaking through Mrs. Gillespie's flower garden? You'd probably be safer riding right down main street than flashing her when she's in one of her moods."

Dustin rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, the high school!" He motioned his head in the direction of the larger building.

Lucas wasn't any less confused. "What about it?"

The Henderson boy groaned again. "Instead of riding all the way across town to the middle school, we could take cover right here!"

Lucas gave his friend a look that said "Are you an idiot?" "Okay, let's pretend for a second that we even have a way _into_ the high school, since Mr. Clarke's key isn't gonna cut it. Our gym clothes are at _our_ school, remember?"

Dustin gave a frustrated sigh as he looked back at the school and pointed to a lone car in the parking lot. "See that? Guys on the basketball team are always practicing here during the summer, so there's gotta be some spare clothes in the locker room. Plus they probably don't even bother locking the doors."

The Sinclair boy rubbed his nose between two fingers. "All I'm seeing is that there's a higher risk of someone catching us if we wander in there. And I don't want to have to explain to my mom why I was caught breaking into someone _else's_ school in my birthday suit!"

Dustin was getting frustrated now. "Look, we left Mike all alone with that psychopath Troy, and the sooner we find some gear, the sooner we can give a party member some much needed backup."

Lucas countered. "And if Mike already lost him, then he'll come riding right past here cause we agreed we'd meet up at _the middle school_!"

Dustin threw his hands up in the air. "We wouldn't even be having this argument if all of you would just bring your stupid radios like I always suggest!"

The two 13-year-olds stared each other down for a second while they thought over the situation. Finally, the curly-haired boy gave in. "Look, you wanna wave your big dick around for the whole town to see on the way to our school, be my guest. I'm gonna see if the basketball team's got anything in my size."

Sinclair didn't even want to bother arguing with any of that. "Whatever, at least this way we can cover our options whatever Mike's doing."

Dustin nodded. "Go get your radio as soon as you can. I'll let Will know what's up once I'm decent."

The two briefly slapped each other's hand, only briefly noticing the awkwardness of touching while naked before parting ways. Lucas continued down the edge of the street while Dustin turned into the parking lot.

Approaching the back of the gym, Dustin grinned as he saw the backdoor was propped open with a small rock. Since their initial bonding over meeting girls right around the Snow Ball, Dustin and Steve had been talking and hanging out more, and Dustin had learned that a number of seniors would make use of the gym during the summer. While it wasn't Steve's car in the lot, Dustin didn't anticipate running into trouble by sneaking in. Whoever was inside was technically breaking rules himself by being there.

The 13-year-old leaned his bike against the wall and slipped inside, immediately making a beeline for the boys' locker room. Once inside, he wrinkled his nose at the intense stench of sweat. Even without daily gym classes the odor managed to stick to the rows of benches and lockers.

Dustin could hear a stream of water coming down in the connected shower room, and he spotted a gym bag on a nearby bench. " _Better make this quick,_ " Dustin thought to himself, as he still didn't feel like explaining his nudity to a high schooler, and he got to work quietly trying the closest locker. "Shit…" he whispered to himself as he found the door didn't budge, then he moved on to the next. This one was unlocked, but he shook his head as he saw it was completely empty.

He continued down the row. The next was empty as well. Then one locked. Another locked. Locked. Empty. Locked. Empty. Empty. This was starting to test his patience, and he was finding it hard to keep moving slowly and quietly. Then he froze as he heard a voice.

" _Was that a moan?"_ Dustin moved slowly to the edge of the doorway connecting the locker room to the showers and placed his ear against the frame. The voice returned, louder than before. It _was_ a moan.

Dustin blushed as his cock began to rise to attention. _"Calm down dude. Focus on your mission. It's just a teenager blowing off some steam in the shower alone. Probably happens all the time."_

"Fuuuuck that's good. Yeah, keep doing it like that, you little tease."

" _Shit!_ " Dustin thought again. This wasn't some guy alone. There was a girl in there with him!

The curly-haired boy hesitated now. He knew that he should ignore the noises and keep searching lockers. But he wasn't entirely thinking with his brain anymore. His body was starting to tingle again and his penis was swelling to full size.

" _I'll just take a quick peek to see if it's anyone I know,"_ Dustin thought to himself as he inched toward the doorway. He poked his head into the steamy room inch by inch, and his jaw almost dropped when he recognized the face of the mullet-headed teen getting his dick sucked.

" _Max's brother?!_ "

Dustin froze up as he recognized Billy Hargrove leaning against the wall, an equally naked girl on her knees hiding his lower body from view as she gave him head. The 17-year-old boy's eyes were closed as he tilted his head back, biting his lip while grabbing a handful of the girl's curly light brown hair.

Henderson thought the girl looked familiar, though he couldn't exactly place who she was without seeing her face, not that he wasn't enjoying seeing her backside. His eyes were glued to her firm bare ass as his hand absentmindedly took hold of his swollen member. The slim teen's pale skin was covered in beads of water as the nearby shower splashed both her and the boy fucking her mouth.

Any plans to back away and continue the locker hunt vanished from Dustin's mind as he began to fantasize about grabbing hold of the girl from behind, groping her perfect ass and filling it with his 5-inch boner. Even stranger, Dustin wasn't finding Billy's toned upper body any less enticing. It was almost like the atmosphere of raw sex just made the 13-year-old hungry for anyone and anything.

Billy's head tilted forward again, and Dustin almost found himself caught mid-stroke as the older boy's eyes opened when a hand suddenly grasped the Henderson boy's shoulder, pulling him backward out of the doorway.

Before he could even gasp in surprise, Dustin found himself spinning about-face with another hand covering his mouth. His vision focused on yet another toned bare male chest in front of him, and he couldn't help but stare for a bit before raising his eyes to see the familiar face of Steve Harrington.

"What are you doing here?" Dustin's older friend whispered, looking concerned. The words barely registered in Dustin's head as the tingling began to wear off. He scanned up and down Steve's body, taking note that the only garment he wore was a small white towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

Steve tilted his head as he waited for an answer, then realized he was still covering the middle schooler's mouth and withdrew his hand.

Dustin began to mumble. "I…. I mean…" He shook his head, letting his thick curly hair shake across his face. Steve's face started to redden as he watched, confused as to why this action seemed to make his heart beat a little faster. In the background, Steve could hear Billy's moans continue, and the sound of Hargrove's balls smack against the girl's lower lip and chin. He was starting to rise beneath his towel and he reached down to grip the garment in place.

"Snap out of it, Dustin," he whispered. "What are you doing here and… why are you naked?"

Dustin blinked a few times, trying to focus on the conversation. "I… I was looking for clothes."

Steve wasn't any less confused. "Were you out streaking or something? Did one of your idiot friends dare you?"

Dustin shook his head, still struggling to stay on topic. "N-no… th-there was something in…. the water?" As he spoke, he turned his head back to the shower room, the moans filling his head as he started to step back in. "B-but I heard…."

Steve realized where he was headed and grabbed his shoulder again, pulling the boy back out of the doorway and further into the locker room. "Focus, man. It's just Billy and another one of his sluts."

Dustin grabbed his head and took a deep breath of the sweat-scented air, trying to focus on recounting the day's events. "S-sorry, my head's just… spinning, I guess?" Like at the quarry earlier, the 13-year-old tried to fill his mind with unsexy thoughts, willing his erection to go down in competition with the increasingly intense moans from the other room.

"You ready to tell me what's going on?" Steve asked as he held onto the younger boy's shoulders.

Dustin nodded as his head cleared up, and his hands instinctively returned to covering his junk. "Th-there's something going on at Hawkins lab again…"

Steve's eyes opened wide. "What?!" He paused to cover his mouth as he realized the horny couple might have heard his outburst, but sighed in relief as he heard Billy's moans continue, then spoke again in a quieter tone. "Was someone hurt? Are the others alright?"

Dustin held his hands up. "C-calm down dude, it's not like the upside down or anything. At least we don't think so."

Steve rubbed his forehead. "So what are they doing?"

Dustin blushed as he looked back down at his semihard cock barely hidden beneath his fingers. "Th-there's something in the water… like pheromones or something?"

Steve wasn't sure what he meant. "Ph-phero-what?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude? Haven't you taken a biology class? Pheromones. Sex chemicals. Like the stuff that gets animals in the mood?"

Harrington wasn't any less confused. "So…. I'm sorry, what?" He tried to wrap his head around the new info. "Are you saying animals are gonna be like extra horny or something?"

Dustin groaned again. "Not animals. Humans, dude. The party was swimming down in the quarry and we all started getting this weird feeling, and our swim trunks just like vanished, and then… well, we all started to feel like Max's brother over there." He pointed his thumb back at the doorway.

Steve tilted his head. "What, Billy? No, he's always pulling this crap. He brings like a different girl in here every day."

Dustin's eyebrows rose, feeling sort of impressed by Hargrove's balls. "Really? Sweet… Wait, does that mean you watch?"

Harrington's face turned even redder as he moved his hands over the bulge in his towel. 'What? No!" He realized he was raising his voice again and started speaking lower. "Like, I've walked in on him a few times, but I don't wanna see him…. getting it on. Nah, I wait out here until I can take a shower without all that… humping going on."

Dustin grinned. "Sure you do, King Steve." He poked his elbow playfully against Steve's side. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. From one bachelor to another, I can understand needing a release."

Steve felt like his face was melting as he buried his eyes in his palm, unable to believe a middle schooler was having this discussion with him. He was just about to protest again when there was a sudden increase of noise from the shower, and both boys turned to look at the doorway as a much louder "Oh fuck, babe!" alerted them to Billy's orgasm.

There was an awkward pause as the two considered what to do next, when Billy's voice spoke up again. "So are you two pervs gonna keep gossiping out there or are you gonna grace us with your presence?"

Steve and Dustin's eyes grew wide as they turned to look at each other, shocked that their cover had been blown.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to write more, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll try and get the next one up really soon which will have sex between Dustin, Steve, Billy and Carol. And then after that will be one about Lucas and Max.

I also have other ideas in mind so please keep leaving reviews and let me know what you want to see! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Dustin Part 2

Steve had to admit, the first time he walked in on Billy getting sucked off in the school's group showers, the erection that formed beneath his towel wasn't entirely due to the girl who had her lips around the bad boy's cock.

At first, the former top jock told himself it was just the sexually-charged atmosphere. Steve didn't get a boner when he was in the shower with the entire basketball team after all. But even though he waited outside the doorway until after Billy got his happy ending, Harrington still found himself rock hard as he showered in solitude, and his head was filled with images of the mullet-headed senior as he relieved his own tension directly into the shower's drain day-after-day.

Though Steve had once believed he was entirely straight, having made passionate love to at least a dozen of Hawkins High's most beautiful women, he was starting to realize he might find Billy Hargrove's chiseled abs just as alluring as Nancy Wheeler's perky tits.

And as the former top dog of Hawkins High sheepishly stepped back into the steamy shower room alongside an equally nervous Dustin, the tent in his towel betrayed his feelings to the school's new bad boy, Billy smirking as his latest lay finished licking the excess cream off his member.

"Well if it isn't the great King Steve and one of his little boyfriends," Hargrove taunted, "Not getting enough action from your gang of twerps, so you thought maybe I'd share Carol here?"

Steve didn't recognize her at first with her wet hair, no makeup and cum-soaked face, but he realized it was in fact his former friend Carol sucking Billy clean. Harrington smirked a bit as he realized it was a bit of poetic justice for Tommy H. The freckle-faced boy had mocked him when everyone thought Nancy was cheating on him. Now Tommy's long-time girlfriend was making a slut of herself in the boys' showers. Karma's a bitch.

But none of Steve's thoughts managed to pass his lips. He wanted to roll his eyes and argue that he wasn't sleeping with Dustin and the gang, but the return to the hot, steamy atmosphere of the showers was messing with his head again. Carol seemed to move in slow motion as she rose to her feet, pressing herself against Billy's side and giving Harrington a good look at her perky tits. Though her body was already soaked from the shower, there was an unmistakable shimmer of juices between her thighs, and Steve unconsciously licked his lips and readjusted himself beneath the towel.

Billy grinned. "What do you say, Carol? Do you want to give the famous King Steve a turn?"

Carol gave a fake pout and shook her head. "You promised you'd make me see stars." She reached her hand up and twirled Billy's curly hair around her finger. Her hips grinded against the bad boy's side as she begged him to fuck her.

Billy shrugged. "Sorry, Harrington. Looks like you'll just have to enjoy the show for now and wait your turn." He grabbed Carol roughly by the shoulders and turned her around, bending her against the shower pole. She smiled seductively and let out a deep moan as she held tight to the metal rod like a professional stripper, the steel pressed between her C-cup breasts.

Hargrove gave Steve a knowing wink as he placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them slowly. Harrington knew he should look away, but he found his feet glued to the floor as his hand almost mindlessly groped his obscene bulge. Seeing his efforts to unnerve the former top dog succeed, Billy retracted his fingers, before lowering them to Carol's ass. His latest lay moaned seductively as she felt the wet digits penetrate her cunny, her ass wiggling as she thrusted it backward, aching to feel something thicker inside her.

As lost in arousal as Steve was, Dustin was feeling the effects of the chemicals ten times worse. As a 13-year-old virgin who had never seen a girl naked outside of porn mags, the sight of a soaking wet high school girl getting pleasured right in front of him had wiped the middle schooler's mind of anything beyond the primal urge to pleasure himself. He looked down for a moment, seeing how swollen his 5-inch cock had become, and his hand seemed to move on its own as it gripped the engorged rod and got to work.

Henderson's vision seemed to blur slightly as his eyes scanned the room. To his right, he saw Steve's towel hit the shower floor, his mentor in romance taking his own 6-inch member into his fist and beginning to work it slowly. The only thing that pulled the attention of the party's dwarf away from Steve's hypnotic hips was a long female moan, seeming to echo in Dustin's head. He turned back to the left, and his jaw fell open as he watched Carol's back arch as her tight pussy was filled up by Hargrove's 7-inch sausage.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Carol's eyes glazed over as her face turned a deep shade of red. Her arms held tight to the stainless steel pole, her perky tits squishing against the warm metal as she jutted her ass backward to take even more of her current lover's fat cock deep inside her.

Billy grunted as he felt Carol's soft lips hit his base, his cock now buried all the way to the hilt inside the slutty teen. He licked his lips while savoring the pleasure, then turned to grin at his audience of two. While Hargrove always enjoyed the feeling of a tight pussy hugging his member, it was the sight of Steve and Dustin staring, eyes full of lust while stroking their dicks that made his entire body tingle with an even stronger desire.

The top dog of Hawkins High ran his free hand through his long, thick hair, trying to look casual, like fucking another guy's girl in the shower was no big deal to him. He saw Harrington's gaze intensify, bothered by how horny the show was making him, and Hargrove knew he was getting the effect he wanted.

"Shit, you two… You both look so hungry for Carol's tight little cunt!" He reached down to tease Carol's clit with his fingers, making her slit hug his dick even tighter and eliciting even more high-pitched gasps. Billy's grin widened as he saw the 13-year-old spectator lick his lips and speed up his own thrusts.

Hargrove decided to egg the pair on even more. He tilted his head, throwing his hair back to make his grin even more obvious, then grabbed Carol's own soaked strands, pulling her just far enough from the pole to give the other boys a great view of her bouncing tits.

"Don't give me that look, King Steve! I'm not a bad guy! Here, why don't you two step up and help me get this slut off. She's got a couple of free holes." He winked as he saw Steve grit his teeth, clearly considering the offer despite how intensely wrong it felt.

But while Steve managed to hold his ground, Dustin felt his legs give in immediately. The junior high student seemed to float weightlessly toward the obscene couple in front of him, his cock twitching intensely as he imagined losing his virginity to a high school girl. There was a faint voice nagging in his head, trying to communicate how bad an idea this was, but his raging hormones were doing their best to shoot those objections down.

Then Dustin felt a strong arm wrap around his midsection, and he gasped as he suddenly stumbled backward, the warm naked flesh of Steve Harrington halting his fall.

"D-don't fall for it, Dustin…." Steve shook his head as he struggled to think straight. "H-he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Ignore his taunts…"

The younger boy's head was so cloudy that he barely understood what was pressed against him. The 17-year-old's bare pecs and abs squeezed against his naked back. But there was something else rubbing against his ass. Something hot and swollen.

Henderson's eyes opened wide as he saw the look on Billy's and Carol's faces, and realized exactly what the twitching was. Pressed between his virgin butt cheeks was the throbbing six-inch cock of Steve Harrington. And it wasn't just the obscene bodily contact that was making the 13-year-old's head fog up. The older boy's hips were still moving, a rhythmic thrusting, causing the thick teenage meat to grind up and down against Dustin's ass and lower back.

The mulleted teen couldn't help but snicker at the homoerotic display. "Wow, I know how hard it must have been to lose Nancy to a dweeb like Byers, but you won't even share with me, now? I guess King Steve gets jealous when his little friends look at other guys' cocks."

"Sh-shut the fuck up, Hargrove…" Harrington groaned as he unconsciously continued to hump up against Dustin's behind. "St-stay out of Dustin's head…" The former basketball star looked down to see the middle schooler was now staring up at him, his eyes full of lust. The sight of the dwarf's twitching five-inch pecker was making his own erection swell even more, and he felt his pre-soaked head push harder against the younger boy's crack.

"St-Steve, wh-what the f-fuuuuuck?" Dustin couldn't help but moan as he questioned his friend's thrusts.

Steve gritted his teeth as he held Henderson close against his chest. "Sh-shut up…. I c-can't think straight right now…."

Billy's grin widened as he pulled Carol away from the pole, turning her to make sure her sweat-soaked body was completely on display for the other boys. "Well if you're not gonna share, King Steve, it's only fair that you two put on a show for us. Pay us back for the one we're giving you." Carol smirked as well as she gasped in pleasure again, her hips bucking hard against the thick member filling her pussy.

Dustin gasped as he felt Steve's mushroom cap press harder against his hole. His head was filled with conflicting thoughts. His knees bent inwards, feeling overwhelmingly weak, though Steve's strong arms around his midsection kept him upright.

Harrington's moans increased as he bent forward to better line himself up with the shorter boy. "I-I'm sorry, D-Dustin… I j-just need to cum s-so bad…"

Henderson looked down at his own twitching cock. Though half the voices in his head were telling him how insane the situation was, the intense heat filling his body somehow felt right. His ass was thrusting backward in time with Steve's hips, aching to feel the six-inch rod inside him.

"J-just let me f-fuck you, D-Dustin… L-let me clear my h-head…"

Billy and Carol heard a surprisingly high-pitched gasp of pain as Dustin's voice cracked. Then it turned into a long, slow moan as the 13-year-old's ass was spread open, King Steve's thick penis sliding deep inside his virgin butthole. Normally, the pain would be unbearable, but the steamy atmosphere created by the strange chemicals had numbed the younger boy's body and Dustin felt only pleasure as he instinctively jutted his butt backward to sit on Steve's cock.

"Oh my God…." Carol's eyes almost bulged out as she realized she was really seeing Steve Harrington have sex with a boy. But her mind was quickly distracted by her own penetration as her lover cupped both of her tits in his hands and groped them relentlessly, making her moan almost as hard as Dustin as he kissed her sweat-stained neck and pounded her cunt faster and harder.

Billy's kiss turned into a slow sensual lick down the girl's neck before taking one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his basketball rival begin to thrust in and out of Dustin's ass. Hawkins' new top dog adjusted his speed in turn, intent on getting Carol off before Steve could do the same for his little boy toy.

The mullet-headed teen freed up the nipple from his lips before teasing it with his fingers again as he tilted his head to get a better look at the queer display. "I know King Steve must miss having all the ladies begging for his attention, but I never thought I'd see him this desperate to get off!" He licked his lips again. "I'm almost hurt you didn't come to me first. Or is it only these twerps that get your dick hard?"

Hargrove was surprised as Dustin looked up to shoot a glare at him. "Sh-shut up, d-dickwad, j-just l-let us c-cum…." Though Steve was shocked as well, he was just glad he didn't have to think of his own retort. His head was so hazy right now that he couldn't focus on anything but emptying his balls.

The younger boy's ass was so tight around his member, like it was trying to milk his cock. Tiring of having to squat to compensate for the height difference and aching to finish, Steve began to reposition his arms, almost mindlessly gripping the curly-haired boy's ass with both hands before lifting him up. Dustin moaned intensely as he reached back with one arm to steady himself, gripping Steve's shoulder as he felt his ass sink all the way onto the base of the 17-year-old's cock.

Now the pair was really putting on a show, with Henderson's sweaty young body fully on display, legs spread open as Steve carried him with both his hands and his throbbing erection. The new position let Harrington thrust even deeper into his protégé's ass, and both boys could feel their orgasms approaching from the increased intensity.

Billy and Carol watched in awe as Dustin's entire body shivered with pleasure. His toes began to curl, his fingers digging into Steve's shoulders as his cock twitched wildly, stimulated entirely by the thick cock head buried in his ass.

"St-Steve, I-I'm g-gonna c-cuuuum!"

Steve couldn't manage more than a pained grunt, but the younger boy understood he was returning the sentiment.

But this orgasm felt nothing like any Dustin had ever felt before. The feeling of Steve's thick cock stirring up his insides made him feel a deep, almost primal itch that set his whole body ablaze. Like his entire being was getting jerked off. He looked down to see his own mushroom cap turned purple and swollen, twitching obscenely despite the lack of any direct physical contact.

Then he erupted.

All three high schoolers were treated to the view of the curly-haired middle schooler firing thick ropes of cum straight up into the air, his whole body twitching obscenely as his five-inch cock jerked wildly, coating his own face, hair and bare chest with his boy juices.

Billy's grin started to fade as he realized that not only had Steve managed to satisfy his lay faster than him, but the erotic display was making the mullet-headed teen lose control as well. Hargrove gritted his teeth as he felt his own point-of-no-return approach. Refusing to be emasculated, he squeezed Carol's tits even harder and slammed himself deeper inside her, pulling her heated body tight against his bare chest and hips. He knew she was just as close, and he was hell bent on making her cum.

He licked his lips again and whispered in her ear. "Cum for me, baby."

Carol wasn't one to disappoint, and her body practically melted as she felt her cunt tighten around Billy's engorged member, her hips shaking erotically as her legs went numb. Billy sighed in relief as he felt himself lose control, and he let out one last masculine grunt as his unloaded his own seed deep inside the slutty teen's pussy, letting his head lean back in satisfaction as his swollen cock was bathed in a mixture of male and female liquids.

It was only the sound of another long moan escaping Steve Harrington's lips that caused Billy's eyes to pop open again, and he began to scowl as he realized his rival had only just begun to cum. His hazy post-orgasmic vision focused on the other teen boy holding Dustin tight against his chest, the cum-soaked boy still shaking in pleasure even as his own climax subsided.

Steve glared at Billy, staring directly into the bad boy's eyes as he finished pumping his own thick load deep into his protégé's ass. Even as the weight of the situation finally began to hit Harrington's mind, he couldn't help but grin a bit as he understood he had beaten Hargrove at his own game.

His legs finally giving out, Steve held Dustin tight as both boys dropped to their knees. The younger boy found himself on all fours against the tile floor as Steve humped against his aching butthole one final time. The basketball star's cock glistened with his man juice as he slowly withdrew it from Dustin's behind. The impromptu lovers were gasping for breath as they looked up at the other pair, equally as grateful for the chance to recover as they were anxious to see what Billy would do next.

Their minds were racing. It had only just hit Dustin that this was it. He had lost his virginity. He had lost his virginity to a _guy_ , and Steve Harrington no less. Yet somehow, despite this defying all expectations the barely teenage boy had ever had, it didn't feel completely _wrong_.

Meanwhile, Steve's head was even more a mess. His feelings of victory over Billy were quickly washed away as the shock of what he did to Dustin sunk in. This was completely unlike him. He wasn't the type to take advantage. With Nancy and every other girl he had ever slept with, he made sure they were ready and willing. He had barely said a word to Dustin before shoving all six inches of his man meat in his backdoor.

His eyes were glazed over as he looked down at the results of his actions. Against all odds, his cock was still rock hard, the remains of his load dripping onto Dustin's red behind. He shivered as he realized how much the naked 13-year-old still turned him on, and he pulled his hands away from the smaller boy, shuffling back a few inches to give Henderson space.

"D-Dustin… I-I d-didn't…." He couldn't find the words.

Dustin slowly regained his strength, and lifted himself back up onto his knees. His butt was far too sore to sit on it, but he managed to turn himself to face his mentor. Steve was confused when the junior high schooler worked up a grin.

"D-damn… N-no wonder the girls call you K-King Steve…"

The younger boy would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed his first time wasn't with a girl, but if he was going to lose his virginity to a guy, Steve's passionate lovemaking definitely wasn't the worst possibility."

Even as his lay continued to smile at him, Steve still wasn't entirely reassured. But before a serious conversation could ensue, Billy began to work damage control.

'So are you two gonna make out now?"

Steve and Dustin turned to look at Hargrove, now stroking his still hard cock as Carol sank to her knees against his legs. Even after that intense session, the slutty teen was still fingering herself, Billy's excess cream sticking to her fingers as it mixed with her juices.

Billy licked his lips again before continuing. "Carol's cunt is open for business again, if you guys are looking for a change of pace."

Steve started to glare at him, but Billy was unperturbed. "Don't give me that look, Harrington. That throbbing meat of yours doesn't lie. You're aching for round two."

Steve's face turned a deeper shade of red as he realized Hargrove was right. All four of the teens were no less aroused than they were when they first stepped foot in the locker room. Even as the remains of his previous load dripped down his shaft, his cock twitched eagerly in preparation to fuck another hole.

"What about the dweeb then? I know you're a fan of cock, but how about you try a girl on for size before you devote yourself to Harrington?"

Carol smiled as Billy grabbed a handful of her hair, just hard enough to face her toward the other boys as she continued to absentmindedly touch herself. 'What do you say, babe? Think you'd like a middle school dick as much as mine?"

The young women grinned as she nuzzled her face up against her lover's member again, giving it a long slow lick before sucking on his sack, a streak of Hargrove's load now splattered across her seductive face. "I could take all three of you…"

All three guys felt themselves throb as they imagined the potential foursome, but Dustin was the only one to move. The junior high schooler's legs were still shaking as he rose to his feet, but he wasn't going to pass up a chance at pussy. He could hear Steve's voice in his head, warning him that Billy was just messing with him. He just shrugged as he considered his options.

What's the worst that could happen? Billy fucking him up the ass? Dustin already proved he could handle that.

The youngest boy couldn't help but grin as he watched Carol start to crawl forward, licking her lips as her eyes became glued to his five-inch member. Her juices continued to drip from her aching pussy, leaving a trail across the tile floor along with Billy's seed that ended at Dustin's feet.

As the nymphomaniac teen grabbed hold of the middle school cock she was craving, Dustin struggled not to cum just from her touch. He thought to himself how amazing this was, and how he'd have to brag to the rest of the party about how he managed to fuck a big-breasted senior. His face flushed red again as he considered leaving out the part where he got fucked by Steve first.

His knees felt weak again as Carol's juice-stained fingers massaged his shaft, stroking his swollen rod from balls to tip, making it slick with her sticky digits. He had to grab hold of her head for support when the sight of her licking her lips made him nearly collapse, and a big glob of pre leaking from his mushroom cap greeted her lips as she swallowed his glans. Dustin's entire being shook as he grasped a handful of her sweat-soaked hair, unconsciously bucking his hips against her face as her tongue started giving his dick a thorough bath.

Looking up, Dustin saw Billy was enjoying the show. The muscular teen had his arms crossed against his midsection, leaning against the wall and smirking as if his obscenely swollen cock pointing at the pair was a casual occurrence. The corner of his mouth twisted as his gaze turned to Steve though, and Dustin turned his head to see how his previous sex partner was doing.

Harrington still looked distraught. He was leaning his right side against the tiled wall, one hand on his face, pressing his tangled sweat-soaked coif against his reddened face. His head was a mess right now. Even as he reminded himself of Dustin's earlier pheromone explanation and of the younger boy's reassurance that he wasn't hurt, the idea that not only had he buttfucked one of the kids, but _enjoyed_ doing it, was wracking his brain.

And now, his eyes were glued not to the hot piece of ass blowing Dustin, but to the throbbing member attached to Billy Hargrove. And Billy was beginning to get the picture.

The other basketball star stepped forward finally, a new plan forming in his mind. He stroked his cock for a second, collecting the remains of his previous load on his digits, then knelt down to thrust three of them inside his latest lay. Carol gasped in pleasure, slightly muffled by Dustin's five-incher, as Hargrove teased her still-sensitive cunny.

"Don't be shy, Harrington. I promise Carol's still nice and tight, despite my best efforts." He waggled his meat obscenely with his free hand, as if to imply his girth might have stretched the girl out. "Besides, if this slut can get off on even this twerp's dick, even _your_ size can't be much of a problem."

Steve winced and gritted his teeth, staring his rival down. "Shut up, Hargrove."

Billy's grin widened as he knew his taunts were hitting where they hurt once again. Carol whimpered as the boy retracted his fingers, leaving her pussy aching and wanting again. Rising back to his feet, Hawkins High's top dog walked past the pair on the floor, and inserted those same three fingers into his own mouth, reveling in the pained look his rival got from seeing him suck Carol's juices seductively off his fingers.

"Sorry, did you want a taste?" Billy tilted his head, then moved his hand down to grasp his cock again. "Or is _this_ thing more to your liking?"

"F-fuck off…"

But Steve's swollen member betrayed his interest. He _did_ like the looks of that throbbing seven-inch monster.

"If you insist, _your majesty_." Billy let go of his cock and sauntered his way past Steve, before turning and suddenly grasping him from behind. Steve gasped in shock as he felt the other boy's strong arms around him – one across his chest, teasing one of his pecs with the thumb, and the other gripped tightly around his six-inch pecker. Steve had half a mind to pound Hargrove's face in. But the other half was in control of his body right now – the half that wanted this so badly.

Harrington shivered as he felt the curls of his rival's mullet against his neck, then a nose taking in his scent. He turned to look at Billy, expecting his usual smug expression, but instead found the boy pursing his lips and leaning in, their eyes meeting, both glazed over as the seemingly unthinkable happened. With one hand still gripping the former King Steve's erection, Billy Hargrove began to kiss his rival passionately on the lips.

It didn't matter if it was the chemicals at fault anymore. Steve's body felt nothing but passion as Billy's hands explored every inch of his naked sweaty body. Their tongues intertwined, tasting each other's mouths as Hargrove started to stroke him off, Steve's hips bucking as he fucked the boy's fist like a makeshift pussy.

Then he felt another member swelling against his behind, and he gritted his teeth as he understood what was coming next. The two broke their kiss, albeit reluctantly, and Billy gave another smirk, though it seemed less self-assure than his usual taunting expression.

Steve groaned softly as the other boy's grip loosened from his erection, continuing to buck his hips as he ached for the warm feeling to continue. Billy licked his lips as his fingers took up their position on the other boy's backside, spreading Steve's cheeks as his cock head probed the pretty boy's entrance.

"You ready for this, Harrington?"

Steve groaned. "J-just f-fucking do me…"

And do him Billy did. Steve gasped in pain as he felt the thick rod spread his ass. His fingers dug into Billy's shoulder as his other hand pressed tight against the tiled wall. His legs felt weak, and he realized Billy's firm grip on his muscular body was the only thing keeping him from dropping to his knees.

But as quickly as the pain consumed his behind, it soon vanished in the same tingling haze that had consumed the minds of all four teens from the moment they set foot in the showers. Steve's gasps turned to moans of pleasure as Billy's thick member started to plow his behind, making his own cock twitch just as erotically as Dustin's had when he had topped merely minutes earlier.

His vision was blurred as his gaze floated from Dustin getting head on the floor in front of him, to Billy nibbling on his shoulder, to his own aching cock bucking against the top dog's strong hand.

"Enjoying yourself, Harrington?" Billy whispered into Steve's ear again. "Are you gonna cum from my thick rod in your ass?"

Steve wanted to grimace again, but his soft eyes betrayed his pleasure, wordlessly begging Billy for relief.

"Aww, did I hurt your pride? Maybe you'd feel a little more manly if Carol helped finish you off?"

Hargrove turned back toward the other pair. "Hey babe, why don't you help your old pal Steve here deal with his sexual frustration?"

Carol giggled as she slowly pulled her mouth away from Dustin. "Whatever you say, Billy." She gripped the 13-year-old's shoulders to help support herself as she returned to her feet, giving the junior high schooler a quick kiss on the lips to distract him for a second before sauntering over to the older boys.

Having already tasted two cocks today, Carol couldn't help but lick her lips as she prepared to sample a third, returning to the familiar kneeling position between Steve's legs as she took his member from Billy's fingers.

Dustin groaned as he turned to watch the show, his own member desperate for release as he was left hanging mid-blowjob. But he wasn't giving up so easily.

His mind in as deep a haze as it was during his explosive ejaculation earlier, he stumbled over to the ensuing threesome, intent on creating the foursome Carol suggested earlier. Just as the large-breasted teen managed to take all six inches of Steve's rock hard pecker in her mouth, she nearly gagged as she felt her other set of lips spread open by Henderson's virile rod.

The slutty teen giggled as she realized she was getting the gangbang she was promised, if not exactly under the conditions she imagined. She squealed in pleasure as she sucked on Steve's cock like a newborn baby, the cock head grazing the back of her throat just as the five-incher in her pussy started to kiss her womb. All four teens fell into a matching rhythm, Steve's hips bucking against Carol's mouth on one end and Billy's dick on the other. Dustin's hands squeezed the young woman's firm cum-soaked ass as he pounded her cunt, aching to erupt in his first pussy.

The chemicals worked their magic with far greater strength than the government scientists had ever imagined as the teenagers were completely consumed by their lust. And a long series of primal moans and gasps filled the steamy shower room as two of Carol's holes and Steve's formerly-virgin asshole were flooded with hot loads of cream.

* * *

"Dustin…. Dustin! Do you read me?"

The 13-year-old wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Will's voice echoing from his headset, previously abandoned on the bench just outside the showers. He stumbled to his feet, realizing that the air had cleared. The shower must have had an automatic shut-off timer.

As he passed through the doorway to the adjoining room, he realized his head seemed to clear in tandem with the air.

"Dustin! Answer already!"

Dustin grabbed the radio and collapsed onto the bench, his legs still weak and his butt suddenly feeling much sorer.

"I read you, Will. Over."

The other middle schooler sighed in relief on the other end. "Look, we don't have much time. I think the pheromones are spreading through Hawkins through the water supply. Let the other guys know to stay away from the water!"

Dustin's face flushed red as he looked back at the pile-up of naked high schoolers in the other room. "Uh, yeah, Will. I'll make sure to watch out for that…"

* * *

Across town, Max Mayfield took a deep breath before stepping into Hawkins Middle School's boys' locker room.

* * *

Sorry for the super long wait everyone! I know I promised I'd get this done soon but my life has been super hectic lately.

I hope everyone who's been following along enjoyed this super steamy chapter, but if the gay stuff isn't to your liking the next chapter will be about Max and Lucas. So look forward to that!

In the meantime, I'd also like to thank everyone else who's been writing Stranger Things smut. I really enjoy reading other authors' takes on the characters and I'd just like to ask you keep up the good work!

If you've got any ideas, please put them to print. Don't worry about how well you write. Great and sexy ideas deserve to be read! :)


End file.
